The Ice Girl
by lilybear08
Summary: Britannica is a strange girl with a strange gift; she can create ice with her mind! After she saves The Teen Titans lives with her abilities, she is given a chance to become a Titan. But when she joins, she finds more then a shelter. She finds friends, fun, happiness, and surprisingly, love. But when odd events start to happen, she must trust her new pals. Her life depends on it.
1. Prologue Part I

**Hey! Just so you guys know, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please keep that in mind when reviewing this story. Also, pairings are RobStar, BBRae, & OCx?. The reason it says ? is because I don't want it to be spoiled, as it's a big part of the plot**

**Also, I do not own Teen Titans, or any of its products/goods/etc.**

**Thanks!**

**-lilybear088**

**Prologue Part 1**

I couldn't tell you what I ate for dinner last night. Or when was the last time I went to the movies. But I could tell you about the worst day of my entire life. And trust me, I've had some pretty effed up days before. But for some reason, I choose to remember THIS day.

It was the day my little sister, vanished.

Let's just say that in your terms, my sister was "gifted", "cursed", "special", or whatever you want to say. When she was born, my parents were told that she had some sort of genetic problems, and that she may act strangely. Now, considering what they learned, they probably thought that she just had autism or some disease like that.

However, three days after she came home, her entire bedroom was covered in ice, my sister's skin was deathly pale, her body temperature averaged 40 F, and her eyes have turned a bright blue. My parents were scared, and they discussed what to do with the girl. They decided to try and teach her how to use these new powers for good, and that she should never use them in public.

Zoom to 2 years later. I'm 6, and I attend Gotham Elementary. She doesn't go to preschool, as our parents were afraid that she would expose her powers at school, so they choose to homeschool her. I had just gotten home from school, and I was watching as my sister made snow flurries whish across the room, dusting her toys in a thin white dust. I laughed, and I held up a teddy bear. "Make it into ice!" I yelled at her playfully. She giggled, and said in her sweet toddler voice "Okay!" and she made another teddy bear out of thick ice. She slowly lowered it, and she giggled playfully.

We continued to duplicate all of her toys, and soon her room was filled with ice trains, stuffed animals, dolls, and any other toy you could think of. The young girl eventually grew tired. "Bwothah. I'm tiwed!" she whined as she laid down in her crib. At first I moaned, not wanting to end playtime, but then I decided to just go to bed and play tomorrow when it was Saturday.

So I went to bed at 8:00pm, tired. However, I woke up at 12:00am to a loud thump and a high pitched scream. I jumped out of bed and ran into my little sister's room to see a man, dressed in all black, tying a ribbon around the girl's mouth. As soon as he finished, he turned to me and punched me in the eye.

My first combat injury.

I fell over, holding my eye. Being a 6 year old, I cried, as my eye really hurt. I heard my parents come in and scream at the sight of the man. There was a 3 second pause, before the man broke the window and jumped out of the room, running.

My mother called 911 and my father went out to chase down the kidnapper. I sat there, holding my eye, looking at the now empty crib. She had both her real and ice teddy bear next to her pillow, and the pillow had a small dent were her head was. Everything else was a blur, but here is what my parents told me;

My sister is most likely not going to return. She doesn't know if we will be safe, but knowing that my sister could do "things," chances are that's the only reason we were targeted in the first place. For the next year, the girl's picture was on the table, and every so often my mother would hold it and cry. I ended up getting a black eye, and my dad ended up almost dying in a car crash involving my sister.

Now I bet you are wondering who I am. I can't tell you for identity protection reasons. But it should reveal itself soon. I promise.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its products/tv shows/goods/etc. I also don't own Girl Scout Cookies or Girl Scouts.**

**Also, this is a different narrator then last chapter.**

**-lilybear08**

**Prologue Part 2**

I ran down the rainy streets of Jump City, my jacket over my head, trying not to get wet. So here's the deal, my entire life I was taught that when I turned 18, I was going to do great things, the foes would be defeated, yadeyadayada. My adoptive dad was crazy, and he always droned on about this. I was pretty much isolated from the entire world, as it was "too dangerous for his little Brit…"

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Britannica. I'm a 10 year old freak of nature who can wear a tank top in the snow, has freaky white skin, can control snow and ice with her mind, and is very sarcastic. Nice to meet you.

So, back to our story/autobiography, I got mad at him one day when I couldn't leave the house to play baseball in my front yard with my friends. He was really mad at me, and he stuck out on me. He'd told me numerous times "Sometimes pain can teach us lessons," but he doesn't use it in the way it means. I started screaming, and I pinned him to the wall with little ice spikes.

I ran outside as he unpicked the spikes, with only me, the ball and my jacket. I could I have sworn I saw his car drive by, and I heard people shouting "Why does this man yell 'Britannica!' out of his car window! (Censor) him, I just want peace!" I just kept running, until I made it to the bus stop, I hid behind the bench, and waited for the bus. Finally, a bus appeared with the banner reading "Gotham to Jump City, all for free!" I ran on and took a seat and watched as I pulled further and further away from that hell of a city, it shrinking as my distance increased.

So hopefully that explains why I'm in Jump City. And by the way, if I do swear, blame my parents.

I ran through the streets of Jump City, knocking on all the doors I see, trying to get food, water, clothing, basically everything I will. Many people didn't answer, some yelled go away, while others said they simply didn't have anything. I started to lose hope, and I let myself got lost in my thoughts for a while.

_Dammit Brit. You seriously just couldn't listen to your "father." You just had to go ape, and now your freaking screwed. You'll die of starvation, or thirst, or something ridiculous like that, with nobody who ever loved you. They'll just find your body lying in an alley, and ask themselves who was this girl, and why is she dead in the alley. You just had to screw it up…you just had to screw it…_

"Shut up!" I yell at my head, like it could possibly reply. I stood up and knocked on the door of the house closest to me. I felt anxious when I saw an elderly lady with a cane open the door. She was probably only 6 inches taller than me, hunched over like that.

"Oh, are you selling Girl Scout Cookies?" the woman asked, her face beaming.

"Uh, so sorry, miss," I say, hoping not to disappoint her. If I learned anything when I was raised, one was to respect your elders.

"Edith. My name is Edith Huntington," the woman said with a smile. She offered me to shake her hand and I did, returning the smile.

"Well, I'm so sorry, but I don't sell cookies. In fact, I actually could, um, use some cookies. Well, not really!" I say, probably sounding stupid. "My name is Britannica, and I'm… an orphan! Ya, I'm an orphan. And the orphanage I come from was so cruel, I ran away. I could really use some food, water, maybe some clothing, or anything. But if you don't have any…"

"Oh dear, please come in! I have a lot of my daughter's old clothes and her back pack, which you can have. While you go grab that, I'll prepare you some of Edith's traditional tomato soup!" she said with a small chuckle. I laugh for the first time in a while, and I simply say "Thank you, Ms. Huntington," before proceeding upstairs to find her daughter's clothing.

It's easy to find her old daughter's room, as it's bright pink with little hearts and flowers everywhere. I walk inside, and I find a pile of clothes on her bed and a blue backpack, with the "B" on the back. I stuff as much as I can into the bag, and I throw it over my shoulder. It's heavy, but overtime I would cope with it. I walked downstairs and smelled the sweet, juicy aroma coming from the kitchen. I walk inside to see Ms. Huntington in an apron, taking a pot out of the oven. I see her pour it into two bowls, and she put on bowl in front of my face. I saw her pour the other bowl's contents into what looked like an insulated water bottle.

"Dinner is served, deary!" she says happily, as she sits down to have her soup. "But be extra careful, it will be HOT!" I chuckle as she hums pleasantly, waiting for the soup to cool.

"Um, excuse Ms. Hunting.."

"Just call me Edith, Ms. Huntington is too professional!"

"Okay, Edith. This backpack has the first letter of my name on it. What was your daughter's name?" I ask. She takes a sip of soup before she answers, and she burps.

"Oh, excuse me! Anywho, B is for Bianca. She was my only daughter, as my husband sadly passed away due to lung cancer," she says. I nod, not wanting to pressure her about her dead husband, and I pick up the bowl and I just chug it down. My throat is burning afterwards, and I cringe. Stupid icy powers.

I stay silent as Edith finished her soup. When she finished, she took our bowls and placed them near the sink. "I put some water bottles an leftover soup in your back pack. I really wish you good luck on escaping the orphanage!" she says.

I was about to say "What do you mean, orphanage?" but I then remembered my lie and I say "Thank you." I open the door and simply wave, not wanting to make something as simple as this sad. She smiled cheerfully and she waved, however I say a tear go down her cheek. I just shook it off as I ran down the alleys, a new life in front of me.

A week later, I found out by listening to her neighbors that Edith was talking about how a sweet young lady came to her house looking for help, and that the young girl reminded her too much of her daughter. I smiled when I heard them and I walked away from them, hands in my pockets, and like I said earlier, a new life in fron of me.


	3. Chapter 1- Bank Robberies & Life Saving

**This is the last chapter I plan to upload for today. Please R&R! Once again, I do not own Teen Titans, or anything related to Teen Titans.**

**-lilybear08**

**Chapter 1 – Bank Robbing and Life Saving**

Just like everyday, people stare at me, the teenage girl on the roadside, sitting on the bench, wearing a tank top that is way too tight and really baggy jeans, when it's 16 F outside. So, lots have happened since I last left. I am now 16, my powers are a lot stronger than before. Like, before I could only make medium sized icicles. Now, I could make a man a life time supply of ice in 5 seconds.

Not too shabby, eh?

But still, people stared at me as I walked by. Teenage girls with awful perfume and expensive clothing would walk by and laugh. Little kids would point to me and whisper something to their parents, causing the parent to look at me and gently push their child away from me. I've at least had some nice people who would offer me their jacket, but I always tell them to keep their jackets. They can't last without a jacket, because they aren't ice girls. But I can.

I've also matured a lot. I think that I joked a lot when I was a ten year old girl. Living with little food and water kinda changes how you look at things, and it also changes your personality. I could drone on about this for a long while, but I'll just cut to the chase.

I stood up and started to walk down the street, watching all of the happy citizens live happy lives and do happy things. Wish I could join them, but something I've learned from the past 6 years is that jealousy weakens. So I simply shrug off the feeling and continue walking.

As I walked, I thought I could hear a faint buzz sound. At first, it seemed small, but as I keep walking, it got louder and louder. Soon my hands were over my ears, but soon along with the buzz I heard screams.

That's when I acted.

I ran down the street fast to find a full on fight going on. It's five vs. five, and it looks intense. I watch for a second, and I quickly notice that five of the people had hexagon badges on their chests with the letter "H." on them.

That's when I remembered.

HIVE Five. Teen Titans. Battle.

_ I walked by TV Land, Jump City's , well, TV store. I was 15, and I had absolutely nothing to do. They were currently showing the news. I stopped and watched for a while. It started boring. An attempted murder in Gotham, school districts asking parents to avoid taking children out of school, just boring stuff if you ask me._

_ Then the recent fight between The Teen Titans and The HIVE Five came on._

_ The HIVE Five was a frequent enemy to them, according to the news. They showed the fight, and I watched in shock when I was five teenagers, four with some type of special ability take down the villains. For a minute I wondered if a girl like me, with powers and all, could actually become a Teen Titan._

_ But then reality hit me. I'm a poor homeless girl with no friends. Of course I could be a Titan. Of course._

_ With all hope lost, I kicked a pebble and walked away as the battle ended, not knowing that soon I'd watch more of the Titan's fights on TV, and that will become a big fan._

Without thinking, I ran into the fight and I made a giant ice cube midair. I threw it on the midget, Gizmo's head, and he instantly passed out. The Titan who was attacking him, who I remembered being called Cyborg by the news, nodded at me before running to his green changeling friend, Beast Boy. They were taking on See-More, the guy with the creepy eye.

I instantly create an ice dagger and I throw it as his eye. The eye cracks, being technologic and all, and soon he puts his hands in the air, surrendering. The two Titans once again look at me, shocked, but it was cut off when the three of us were suddenly surrounded in a black mass. Kyd Wykkyd, the dark creep who filled in after Jinx, former leader of the HIVE Five, decided to join The Titans.

I surrounded myself in thin ice as he tried to suffocate me. He failed, and I pushed the ice away, flinging him about 10 feet before he fell, knocked out. Three down, two to go.

Or three down, hundred to go, as soon Billy Numerous became Numerous Billy Numerouses. I looked around at each one, firing ice crystals at each one, until one remained, the original. I just bonked him in the head with an ice pillar, and soon he was out cold, like his pals.

One left. Mammoth.

I watched in horror as he grabbed Starfire, one of the two Titan girls. I saw the leader of the Titans, Robin, scream in horror and charge. Mammoth simply pushed Robin aside as he started to choke her. I ran up fast, not thinking like before. Before Mammoth can blink, I make an ice pole appear under Starfire and I push her up and out of his grasp. She gasps for air before passing out, where Robin catches her. Mammoth looks mad, and he starts to run towards me. I gasp, but before he attacks I hear a cry fro behind me.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

A black box surrounds Mammoth, and I slip some ice in the box, and I freeze him into an ice cube, like a typical mammoth. The fight is over, just like that. I brushed some dust off of the red hoodie I was wearing and I look up. All of the Titans are staring at me, their faces shocked.

"Who on earth ARE YOU!?" the changeling, Beast Boy, cried. I remember seeing him on the televisions. He wasn't the brightest Titan, but he was still an impressive fighter. Before I say anything, I hear Cyborg yell "This girl just freaking saved your life. Can't you just thank her?" Also learned from the TV, Cyborg was half man, half robot, and he was the engineer/technical support of the Titans. I just stare, and Beast Boy says "Ya, uh, thanks."

"Welcome," I say, unsure of what to do. "Well, I better get going…."

Before I can move, Starfire flies over and hugs me really tight. It's so tight that I could've sworn I broke a bone. Starfire was apparently an alien princess, who was captured as a servant to these alien guys called Gordanians. She however escaped, and fled to Earth, where she is now popular for her starbolts and such. "Welcome, new friend of the Titans! I thank you so much for saving me from the Mammoth!" she says cheerfully. Before I can budge, I feel a dark force tug Starfire back.

"Sorry," Raven says. "Starfire can get… a bit carried away." Nobody really knows much about Raven, as she's never really said anything about herself to the cameras, like, ever. She normally does this dark sorcery of some type, however. I just nod at what Raven says.

"It's cool," I say, exhausted. I turn around and once again, start to leave before I hear someone running up to me.

"Wait!" I hear a voice yell. I see Robin, who looks normal besides a deep cut he had on his arm from the fight. He clears his voice before saying "Thank you for saving us back there. I actually thought we were…"

"Once again, it's cool," I say.

"But wait! Your fighting, it's remarkable. I think you have potential," he says. I widen my eyes, shocked. Where was this going?

"What are you talking about?" I ask, unsure of what to say.

"Listen, I think you could potentially become a Titan. We used to have six, but the sixth, a girl named Ter…" he says. When Beast Boy looks a little sad, he stops. "Anyways, we used to have six Titans, and maybe we could try having six again. So here's an offer. For a week you'll stay at the tower, and join us in our fights. If we think you're skilled enough, you could have a spot on the team." He says. I can't hold back my excited squeal, and he laughs. "So, you in?"

I can't hold back my excitement. I remember the day at the TV store, when I thought that I could become a Titan, but I just laughed the idea off, thinking it was impossible. But here she was, getting offered the chance of a lifetime. Just like when I fought, I don't even think before I practically yell "YES!"

"Yes! Our friend wishes to join us!" Starfire cheers, and she hugs me again. I cringe.

"Star…hug…hurts!" I cry, and she quickly lets go.

"Wait a second, what is your name, friend?" I hear Starfire say. I quickly realized that I never got a chance to introduce myself, and I sigh.

"Name's Britannica," I say, and the Titans nod their approval, like they like that name or something.

I think I actually have a chance.


End file.
